dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
KARA
Archivo:120810_Kara_Pandoraalbumcover.jpg KARA *'Nombre:' KARA (카라) *'¿Por qué "KARA"?': El nombre de la banda Kara viene de la palabra griega "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". *'Género:' K-Pop *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial': Durazno *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Kamilia *'Agencia:' DaesungEntertainment 'DSP Entertainment ( Misma de SS501 , Rainbow , A-JAX ,DSP Girls ,Fin.K.L , The Last Generation) / Japón: Universal Music Japan Carrera '''Debut KARA comenzó como un grupo de cuatro miembros, y debutó con su primer álbum The First Blooming ''en 2007. El grupo destinaba su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum. Sin embargo, '''Kim Sung-hee' dejó el grupo pronto debido a la presión de los padres, ya que su participación en el grupo estaba supeditada al mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. Ella no pudo aprobar su examen de ingreso a la universidad y se vio obligada a abandonar el grupo. Los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente que serían Goo Hara y Jiyoung Kang. El regreso de Kara como un grupo de 5 miembros fue el 24 de julio de 2008 con "Rock U"en la M! Countdown, que muestra un lindo y lúdico estilo de mús''ica.'' Integrantes Archivo:1-047-047591_5-Kara.jpg Los miembros son: 'Park Gyu Ri , Kang Ji Young , Han Seung Yeon , Goo Ha Ra , Jung Nicole *Park Gyu Ri (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Han Seung Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Goo Ha Ra (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jung Nicole (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) *Kang Ji Young (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografia 'Discografía Coreana 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Best Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Temas para Dramas *Super Star Tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night *Love Is Fire Tema para Boys Before Flowers *Rain Drop (with G. Gorilla) - Wheesung 2. Gijeok - Han Seung Yeon (Kara) Tema para Why did yo come to my house (2009) *Stars Falling From the Sky Tema para Stars Falling From the Sky (2010) Popularidad Internacional *Kara debuto como una banda de chicas del sello discográfico DSPent, y con el tiempo se fueron conviertiendo en Idolos internacionales. *En 2009 con su cancion MR. versión coreana, comienzan a ganar más popularidad, la coreografía de esta canción fue la que más representaba a Kara hasta que STEP surgió. *En marzo de 2010, se anunció que Kara participará en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de Música que se celebrará en el HollywooSe anunció en septiembre de 2009 que Kara, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizan para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebrará el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. *Kara lanzado KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea El Blooming Primera de la Revolución. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl","Miel"y"Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. *Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo de la muchacha. Kara también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por los japoneses ídolo grupo Arashi. Kara tiene previsto celebrar reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, Kara celebrará una reunión oficial de Japón fan club con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina 9 de mayo. *En 2010, Kara firmado con Universal Music Japan. Kara planes para debutar oficialmente en Japón en agosto con "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. *En 2011 Kara gana por primera vez Disco de platino por sus altas ventas de su discográfia SUPER GIRL, el cual alcanzo 400,000 copias de las cuales la mitad se vendierón en la primera semana. *En 2011 con el lanzamiento de su material discografíco STEP y su comeback, Kara recibio mucho exito tanto en Corea como en muchas partes del mundo, tal fue el éxito de esta canción que cuando se libero la versión japonesa,esta subio en el Oricon rapidamente. *En 2012 se anuncia KARASIA, que será la primera gira independiente de Kara desde su debut en el 2007. A medida que las fechas de los conciertos se fueron agregando, las entradas para las fechas confirmadas se vendieron rápidamente. *''"Las chicas han recorrido un largo camino y ahora son uno de los girl group top de Corea. Planean hacer una reunión con todos los fans que las han apoyado durante todo este viaje", declaró un representante de DSP Media. *El 21 de Marzo del 2012 sale Speed up/Girls Power que es el sexto single lanzado por Kara en el mercado Japones y su primer Double Aside Single. Fue lanzado en 4 versiones diferentes. Su PV para la canción Speed Up tuvo lugares en el oricon. *El grupo debutante de su misma compañia A-JAX fueron los teloneros de KARASIA en Japón a finales de Mayo. *El sexto sencillo japonés del grupo, Speed Up/Girl Power, el cual se lanzó en marzo vendió 155,177 copias llevándolas a un total de 1,000,999 copias vendidas por sus seis sencillos. Kara ha logrado esta hazaña después de haber entrado al mercado japonés hace dos años.Comparándolas con sus predecesores DBSK y BoA , Kara obtuvo este logro en el menor tiempo. BoA fue capaz de vender más de un millón de copias después de diez sencillos, mientras que DBSK lanzó 24 sencillos durante tres años antes de alcanzar el millón. Realmente estos dos artistas abrieron el camino para que los otros artistas coreanos entraran al mercado japonés. *Kara se presentó en “MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia 2012” el 14 de julio de 2012 junto con otros artistas como son Justin Bieber, Jay Park y Mizz Nina. *Su nuevo mini-album para Corea se espera para el 22 de Agosto de 2012. *Kara hará su participación en el K-POP SUPER CONCERT IN AMERICA, el 10 de Agosto de 2012 Dramas *URAKARA (TBS, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Ep1 Programas de TV *Kara Bakery (2009) *Kara's Meta Friends (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *Zoo Zoo Club (2008) *M.net Self Camera Season 2 (2008) * M.net Self Camera (2007) Premios Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Kara Canal Oficial de Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial de Goo Ha Ra *Twitter Oficial de Gyuri *Twitter Oficial de Ji Young *Twitter Oficial de Nicole *Twitter Oficial de Han Seung Yeon Galería 399px-20101101_karagirlstalk32.jpg 399px-20101220_kara.jpg 399px-Kara_mister.jpg|Mister-001 399px-Kara-good-day-2.jpg|cute-girls 404px-Kara-header.jpg|¨.¨ kara 430px-Kara20100308001828_0.jpg|Lupin 432px-Kara_korean_11092009030906.jpg|Girls-stlyle-kara 466px-Kara_Girl_Group (1).jpg|Lupin-002 488px-20101122_kara1.jpg 493px-20101122_kara2.jpg 498px-20101122_kara3.jpg 519px-20110119_kara1.jpg|Jumping-0067 563px-KARA_beautiful's.JPG|;) kara!!! 566px-40424361.jpg 20090719_kara_comeback1.jpg A11.jpg Kara.jpg KARA_(2).jpg Kara_Crown_Bakery.jpg|Honey-004567 KARA_CUTE.jpg Kara_gets_fuzzy_for_Kara_Bakery_korea_korean_sexy_cute_idol_model_girl_10.jpg Kara_lupin3.jpg|Lupin"-'' Kara_mister_buttdance.jpg|73456344 Kara+_mister.png|mister Kara1.jpg|KaRA-cATs!890 Kara2_(1).jpg|LuPin!002387562 Kara-japan-HEADER.jpg KARA-kara-korean-girls-group-9455245-550-367.jpg|v} :D 20110128_kara_embrace.jpg|Family-Kara WINTER-MAGIC-kara-25630273-400-400.jpg|Winter Magic WINTER-MAGIC-kara-25630269-400-400.jpg|Winter Magic tumblr_lmtd0rZPno1qh8kafo1_500.jpg|Go Go Summer tumblr_lrt8335X4p1qzjftho1_500.png|Comercial yiHjI.jpg|STEP 26501_425122892585_321887472585_5531683_5949783_n.jpg|We are with you 375258_269549119749406_126927477344905_709852_1539551638_n.jpg 391054_232816033460919_100001975732558_535699_508121376_n.jpg 2800280_640px.jpg kara lupin.jpg Kara-3-kara-24965555-1280-800.jpg KARA-Cat.jpg KaraKpop3.jpg kara_wallpaper_16x9_by_kumajii-d37wku6.png KARAgroup.jpg KARA-kara-9584855-1024-768.jpg -Kara-kara-18981458-1024-768.jpg -Kara-kara-18981464-500-500.jpg 20100201_kara.jpg Kara_Kpop_18122009183839.jpg KARA (1).jpg sssss.jpg|kara speed up ppp.jpg|kara speed up fe4bec77c8bbf1f5044767f7f00df9cb_large.jpg|karafigthimg KARA - promo fifa.jpg Videografía 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|295px|Kara - If you Wanna thumb|295px|right|Kara - Break It thumb|left|295px|Pretty girl - Kara thumb|right|295px|Rock U - Kara thumb|left|295px|Wanna - Kara thumb|295px|right|Kara - We're With You thumb|left|295px|Lupin - Kara thumb|right|295px|Jumping - Kara thumb|295px|left|KARA - To me(2me) thumb|right|295px|Honey - Kara thumb|left|295px|STEP - Kara 'Videografia japonesa' thumb|left|295px|Jumping - Kara (Japanese version) thumb|right|295px|MR - Kara (Japanese version) thumb|left|295px|Jet Coaster Love - Kara (Japanese Dance version) thumb|right|295px|Ima Okuritai - Kara (Japanese version) thumb|left|295px|Go Go Summer - Kara thumb|300px|right|Winter Magic - Kara (Japanese version) thumb|right|295px|Speed up thumb|295px|left|KARA Girl's Power Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:JPop